shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Seru Seru no Mi
The''' Seru Seru no Mi''' (細細の実) is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to produce and manipulate special cells. Seru is the Japanese word meaning "Cell", in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Cell-Cell Fruit and it eaten by ___. Strengths The fruit's powers originally were revealed by Dr. Slugger who had went into great research for this fruit, from the data that he had gathered. He had revealed that the user of this fruit is able to create countless micro-cell like beings, in which he or she is able to manipulate fully. This can range from having the cells acting like anti-bodies and white blood cells within the body. They also have the power to go into others and thus manipulating them from in their Slugger went on and saying that through several experiments he had done with the owner of the fruit, is that the user himself is able to go so far as having the cells go into the D.N.A strands and collect pieces of D.N.A for him or her. By this the user can "rewrite", the D.N.A of another or even himself, such examples were. That the user had taken a piece of dog D.N.A and added it into his own D.N.A strand, this allowing the user to have a great increase sense of smell to that of a dog. However there hasn't been anymore talk or research into the devil fruit's fullest abilities. Weakness The cells the user creates seem to be high susceptible to the elements so as such, the cells seem to need to be under certain situations. Slugger, discussed that he feels that the human body temperature seems to be the best place for these cells to be used in. The extreme heat or cold will simply kill these cells, need water itself has shown to have killed off these cells as well, such as the rain and snow. Other than this, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Usage The first major usage of this fruit as stated by Slugger is that the user is able to grow and create cells like bodies ranging from the most microscopic to the size of a ship. As such the user is able to use these cells on a later or small scale. The first is to act as anti-bodies; Slugger had assumed that the user of the fruit must have several million of these cells running through the blood stream of the user, to act as white blood cells. If the user has gone a foreign aliment, he is able to have his cells break down and destroy said aliment. This works very well against poisons and other related items, being able to repair any damaged tissue if they had wished. The user has the ability to also do this to others if need be, he or she is able to have the cells going into the targets body and help them in a good way or a bad way. Also as stated by Slugger he could have seen a strong use of this offensively at the opponent; the user could in fact be able to put his cells into the body of an opponent. Through a number of methods the first was through contact in the air, the user can allow his opponents to breath in the cells and thus going into the body. The next is through injection, which has shown to be more accurate that breathing it in. This is shown to be able to inject the cells into a certain place of the body, rather than having all of his cells to infect the opponent. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Jakyou Category:Kazekage21